


Remember?

by Natsukisbaby



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, just they two loving each other, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukisbaby/pseuds/Natsukisbaby
Summary: Just Natsuki y Ren hablando sobre su primera cita mientras son lindos, se quieren muchito y se dan amorcito. U-U
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 2





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> -sobbing more louder- t-them,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? 

-¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? Fue aquí, ¿no es así? 

-Si, aquí mismo. Recuerdo cómo me invitaste a salir después de clases. No nos conocíamos de nada, apenas nos habíamos topado una que otra vez y habíamos intercambiado alguna que otra palabra, pero aun así fuiste y dijiste: “Ren-kun, sé que estás ocupado, pero—

\- —¿Te gustaría salir el fin de semana conmigo? Es solo para conocerte mejor.” Como olvidarlo, no fue hasta que me fui que procesé lo raro que había sido eso.

-Heh, un poco quizás. Pero aún así acepté, algo es algo. 

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero hey, esa no fue la mejor parte. ¿No recuerdas esa noche? 

-Ah, te refieres a eso entonces. 

-Te dije que nos juntáramos en la tarde, que haríamos un picnic en el parque que quedaba cerca de la academia y que no te preocuparas en llevar nada, yo iba a preparar algo para comer para ambos. 

-Y aún así yo llevé algo.

-Y aún así tu llevaste algo que, para más, yo también tenía para ti. Nunca voy a borrarme la cara que pusiste cuando viste que yo también te tenía un ramo de flores. Tu expresión de estar avergonzado y al mismo tiempo riendo fue tan linda que con solo recordarlo me dan ganas de sonreír, hehe.

-Hmm~ Bueno, ¿qué iba a saber yo que tú también querías coquetear conmigo? Aun así, fue una linda coincidencia. Te llevé las primeras rosas que habían crecido en mi jardín y dijiste que eran muy bonitas.

-Bueno, era una primera “cita”, no podía decir nada feo o iba a terminar mal.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con eso?

Ambos se rieron. Ren soltó su mano para sentarse debajo de el gran árbol. Natsuki le acompañó acomodándose a su lado y continuaron hablando. 

-Bueno bueno, pero no termina allí. Pasaron muchas cosas, ¿no? Intercambiamos los ramos y luego te dije que me acompañaras, que iba a arreglar un lugar para los dos.

-Yo solo asentí, recuerdo eso además de que ofrecí ayudarte—

-¡No lo hiciste! Estabas muy nervioso y solo te quedaste viéndome fijo, creaste un aire muy incomodo en ese momento sabes.

-Oi, no me dejes como el malo de la historia, ¿no fuiste tu el que preguntó si me molestaba el Sol a pesar que era de noche? 

-Sabes que, ignoremos esa parte, hmph. Después de sentarnos te ofrecí unas galletitas, recuerdo que las había hecho ese mismo día y por eso todavía estaban calientes, dijiste que te habían gustado mucho.

-Ajá, las de vainilla estaban muy buenas, aunque fue mejor ver tu cara cuando te dije que el chocolate no me gustaba. Cambiaste de color en un solo parpadeo.

-Cierto, cómo olvidar que el señorito me obligó indirectamente a tragarme todas las de chocolate que además eran la mayoría. Fue un golpe muy bajo ese.

-Hey, dije que no había problemas, podía comerlas.

-No, no podías.

-Si, si podía. Por mi lindo conejito iba a hacer lo que fuera.

-¡Ren-kun! ¡¡No es el momento de apodos!! 

Volvieron a reírse. Juntaron sus manos mientras se distraían viendo el cielo cubierto del manto de estrellas.

-Y aquí es la parte donde todo empezó a ser un mini desastre.

-Ahaha ¡lo recuerdas muy bien! Te ofrecí un poco de té mientras me contabas más de ti y lo primero que hiciste fue darle vuelta en el mantel. Incluso te quemaste un poco y empezaste a preguntarme que tipo de tela era porque me mandarías a hacer uno igual e incluso más grande por el error.

-Bueno, un caballero siempre debe mantener los modales y oye, no me dejes así, tu también cometiste errores. Verte tomar del termo sin siquiera sacar la tapa fue algo tan tonto que no pude evitar reírme. Tu carita de confusión preguntándote por qué no caía té fue lo más lindo que pude ver en mi vida. Si no fuese de que te pregunté desde cuando las cosas se pueden tomar sin abrirlas, quizás cuanto tiempo te hubieras quedado así.

-Huuum. Te había preguntado por qué te reías y me dijiste que era porque te habías acordado de una anécdota graciosa.

-Si bueno, fue una blanca mentira que luego me costó el tener que inventarme una historia en ese mismo momento.

-Bueno, pero ya no nos centremos en eso, hablemos de la parte bonita. Me contaste más de tu vida y pude saber más de ti en esas dos horas.

-Cuando te dije que sabía hablar italiano te emocionaste mucho y me dijiste que tú sabías francés. Incluso empezaste a hablarme en ese idioma.

-Oui, tu as raison amor.~ Hehe, pero ese fue un flechazo a tu corazón, ¿no?

-Que puedo decir, el acento que se te pone es muy bonito.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Se estaban mirando a los ojos manteniendo los dedos entrelazados.

-Y ya luego de eso, me dijiste que te hablara sobre mi y eso hice. Te propuse que en algún momento tocáramos juntos y como te gustó mi comida, te ofrecí hacerte galletas más seguido.

-Si, recuerdo que me llevabas a mi clase galletas diarias y mis corderitas se preguntaban el por qué. Era lindo verte a diario sabes.

-¿Increíble como terminamos, eh? 

-Recuerdo que cuando ya empezó a hacer más frío te dije que te podía prestar mi chaqueta y te negaste porque te pondría triste verme al día siguiente con un resfrío. No entendí el por qué en ese entonces, pero ahora sé que era porque te gusta poner a la gente sobre ti, tu felicidad es viendo a quienes quieres de buen humor.

-Me conoces tan bien, ¡qué lindo eres!

-El lindo aquí eres tú y no me cambies de tema ahora, terminemos nuestra primera cita. Mientras guardabas las cosas te pregunté el por qué habías hecho todo esto y tu te hiciste el que no me escuchaba.

-Mmm bueno, es que me costó encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo sin que me pusiera nervioso o hablara muy rápido. ¡Pero igual te lo dije!

-Me dijiste que solo era porque querías ser mi amigo. Yo sabía que estabas mintiendo ya que tus ojos te delataban, algo más había allí que me estabas escondiendo.

-… Espera, ¿lo habías notado?

-Ajá.

-¿Fue por eso que cuando me quise despedir de ti y agradecerte por haberla pasado conmigo llegaste y me agarraste de la barbilla para darme un beso?

-Precisamente.

-¡Jinguji Ren! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso! ¡¡Estuve toda esa noche chillándole a Syo-chan de que me habías besado de imprevisto y me habías guiñado!!

El rubio cubrió su cara sonrojada a lo que Ren solo pudo sonreír y pasarle la mano por el cabello para llamar su atención.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Sabes que desde ese día mi corazón empezó a latir por ti? Desde que comprendí tus lindas intenciones y ver tus ojos brillar de la emoción, diste un giro en mi gris vida impresionante. Siempre me la pasaba solo, la gente solo mostraba interés en mi por mi apellido y mi herencia. No veía un motivo para ir a clases, pero desde que empezaste a verme, llevarme comida o motivarme a componer, te volviste mi razón de levantarme cada mañana. Saber que me esperabas era mi motivo del ser responsable.   
Cada que hablabas, cada sonrisa, cara gesto tuyo poco a poco fue nublando mi mente y vista hasta que llegaste al punto en que no podía pensar en nada además de ti. Fue allí, en ese día antes de graduarnos que me lo cuestioné. “Ah, estás enamorado.” Fue lo que me dije y el por qué después te llevé a hablar a solas. Te confesé lo que sentía, como habías iluminado mi vida y como estaba agradecido de que un ángel como tú, porque eso eres, se la pasara conmigo. Te volviste mi novio, pasaste a convertirte en mi esposo y ahora, estoy pasando los mejores años de mi vida contigo a mi lado. 

Natsuki levantó la mirada apenas terminó de escuchar eso y se le fue encima al instante. Abrazándolo muy fuerte, juntaron los labios por un breve momento. Separándose y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-Te amo… Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Ren mientras llenaba cortos besos la cabeza del otro. 

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? El auto está cerca, puedo pasarte mi abrigo allí para que te cubras.

-No, quedémonos un rato más aquí. Se siente bien…

Sonrió para si mismo mientras cubría al rubio entre sus brazos, pasando delicada y lentamente sus manos por toda su espalda.

-Come vuoi, amore…


End file.
